


I Love You Because...

by DeadlyBingo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she got home from her accident, Oliver has left Felicity a note a day reminding her why he loves her.  But, about a year later, Felicity has decided to turn the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Because...

_‘I love you because you made me understand what it means to be happy again’ read the very first note, left on the kitchen counter the first day Oliver had to leave Felicity home alone after her accident._

_‘I love you because you are the strongest ~~woman~~ person I know’ read the 23rd note, placed in her lunch bag the day she returned to Palmer Tech._

_‘I love you because every single day you remind me of the man I want to be’ read the 37th note, hidden in her jewelry box the morning after her father had been arrested._

_‘I love you because you’re smart enough to know better and yet somehow you still picked me’ read the 197th note, left behind on Oliver’s pillow the morning of their wedding._

_‘I love you because no matter what, you are my family’ read the 261st note, accompanying a bouquet of roses after they were both unexpectedly heartbroken over a negative pregnancy test._

_‘I love you because you don’t let me leave the house with mismatched socks’_  read today’s note, somehow slipped into Felicity’s blazer pocket without her knowledge.

“Oliver, you _can_ stop leaving these notes,” Felicity reminded him as she rolled toward him in the kitchen, “I know you love me.  And _this_ , along with yesterday’s ‘you look really good in that hat’ note, proves that you’re clearly starting to run out of legitimate reasons.”

“I believe you looked so good in that hat that you wore it to _bed_  later so I’m insulted that you are questioning my note’s validity,” Oliver argued before turning up the sarcasm another notch, “but you’re right, writing a note is _so_ difficult each day and I’m not sure I love you _that_  much. Maybe I should just save the whole 30 seconds it takes me to remind the love of my life how amazing she is.” 

“If you stay this cocky I’m going to start requesting daily sonnets, Oliver.  We’ll see if you run out of ideas then.”

Oliver smiled, turning down the heat on the stove before walking over to Felicity to give her another good morning kiss, “I could never run out of reasons I love you because you give me a new one every day,” he reminded her before returning to finish the omelettes, “so  _why_ do you keep assuming I want to stop?”

As often as Felicity assured Oliver that he could stop leaving the daily notes, she was thrilled every time he replied no.  The ‘I love you because…’ notes had started about a year ago when she began doubting almost everything in her life following the accident.  She had started to doubt that Oliver still wanted her, question if she could still be part of the team, and even wonder whether she could ever be as strong as she once was.  But every day, in good times and in bad, Oliver left her a note assuring her how much he loved her and why he needed her in his life.  And, even if she no longer carried around the same self-doubt she once did, it didn’t hurt to wake up to a reminder of his love every morning.

“Well, as long as you avoid the giant heart of notes you made on the bathroom mirror on Valentine’s Day, I _guess_ I can _live_  with them,” Felicity finally agreed, smiling as Oliver poured two mugs of coffee.

“What was wrong with my heart?! I thought it was cute!”

“I couldn’t reach the mirror to take them off, Oliver! My hair was a _mess_ when I got into my office and I had _no_ idea!”

Oliver smirked, turning back to the kitchen counter to begin putting together their breakfast plates, “You don’t need a mirror, you look perfect already.”

Felicity made sure Oliver had looked back to her before she rolled her eyes and made her way toward the dining room table.  From there, she watched as Oliver finished preparing their Sunday breakfast, a meal he had long ago insisted Felicity couldn’t help with, and easily his favorite meal of the week.  Every Sunday morning they would sit for hours together, eat far too much food, sip coffee, and enjoy the fact that crime in the city seemed to take a break for Sunday mornings. But this morning, Felicity felt an itch in her stomach that made it damn near impossible to be patient for the usually leisurely meal to start.

By the time her husband finally joined her at the table, Felicity couldn’t wait any longer, “Oliver, can you get me some orange juice?” Felicity asked just as he sat down, looking pointedly to the fridge.

“You have some right there? I _squeezed_ it this morning,” he questioned, knitting his brow together as he motioned to the full glass sitting beside Felicity’s untouched plate.

“I like the juice in the fridge more,” she shrugged as she attempted to act nonchalant, “There’s too much pulp in this.”

Oliver stared at Felicity for a moment, clearly waiting for a more logical explanation, but she only stared back, trying her best not to let her lips lift into a smile just yet. Giving in with a sigh, Oliver stood up and made his way over to the fridge; mumbling the whole way about finding a wife who better appreciated his culinary skills and didn’t put ketchup on his perfectly scrambled eggs.

But his murmuring stopped the moment he lifted the bottle of juice and for a second the only sound in the loft was Oliver’s sharp intake of breath, followed by complete silence.

“You’re letting the cold air out of the fridge,” Felicity teased, excitement filling her chest as she waited for her husband to turn back toward her, “and I’m _still_ waiting for my juice.”

When Oliver turned around to Felicity, his jaw hanging open and eyes wide, all he could do was hold up the first of the blue post-it notes Felicity hoped to hide for him over the next nine months, reading _I love you because… you are going to be the most amazing father._


End file.
